


Шкала плохих времен Нормана Джейдена

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [1]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Addiction, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Ты, наверное, здорово удивишься, агент, но полиция Филадельфии годами успешно работала до того момента, как нам явился твой сияющий лик в этих твоих супермодных очочках. Да-да, прямо работала и раскрывала дела, представляешь? И от того, что ты перестанешь путаться у меня под ногами, рассказывая, на что там похож этот твой психологический профиль убийцы, мир не рухнет и расследование не прекратится. Хочешь помочь? Валяй. Возьми комп на складе, бумажную копию дела и вперед — работать ручками, как все простые смертные.
Relationships: Carter Blake & Norman Jayden
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856389
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Шкала плохих времен Нормана Джейдена

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Очередная вариация на тему “Джейден и Блейк вынуждены все-таки работать сообща”.  
> 2\. Действие начинается после главы “Допрос Дюпре”.  
> 3\. AU внутри канона — Грейс Марс пришла в полицию позже, соответственно, некоторые события канона оказались перетасованы во времени.  
> 4\. Присутствует некоторое количество сленга наркоманов.

Туалет был близко — прямо напротив его временного кабинета. Каких-то десять шагов, и он сможет умыться, унять последствия долгого УРС-сеанса. Только бы никто не заметил…

Джейден нашарил в кармане пробирку с триптокаином и сжал в кулаке. Нет, он не будет сейчас принимать его. Он вполне может справиться и сам, ему не угрожает опасность, нужно просто добраться до туалета.

Перед глазами плыло. Ноги едва поднимались, его на каждом шагу вело из стороны в сторону, в голову, казалось, вбили раскаленный прут. Джейден сам не понял, каким образом пробирка оказалась прямо перед его носом, и только чудовищным усилием воли сумел опустить руку, затем попытался положить чертов триптокаин обратно в карман брюк, но ладонь еле слушалась и так и не смогла нашарить нужную складку ткани.

“К черту”, — решил Джейден, дергая на себя дверь кабинета. Он просто дойдет до туалета, а там уже сделает все, что нужно. Лишь бы полицейские не увидели, как дрожат его руки...

Мир за пределами кабинета навалился на него всей своей шумной массой громких разговоров, яркого света, постоянно звонящих телефонов и щелкающих клавиш. Раскаленный прут в голове Джейдена провернули несколько раз вокруг своей оси, так что взгляд затянула мутная пелена.

“Нет-нет-нет, только не это, пожалуйста!”

Свободной рукой он с силой ухватился за косяк, стиснув его до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Боль от впившегося в ладонь острого угла слегка привела в чувство, но координация все еще подводила. Десять шагов, отделявших Джейдена от туалета, стали казаться почти непреодолимыми.

— Все в порядке, сэр? — женским голосом спросило у него какое-то мутное сине-черное пятно.

— Да, разумеется, — титаническим усилием он даже выдавил из себя улыбку.

Пятно отплыло, и Джейден, собрав остатки сил, отцепился от косяка и сделал шаг вперед.

Мир качнулся, уходя в стремительное винтовое пике, и последнее, что он успел услышать перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, было сказанное подозрительно знакомым голосом:

— Да-а, говно твои дела, агент Джейден…

Увы, с этим он не мог не согласиться.

Первым, что Джейден увидел, слегка приоткрыв глаза, была светло-синяя в тонкую полоску ткань рубашки. Чьей-то чужой рубашки, очевидно: сам он терпеть не мог полоски и светло-синий цвет. Он попытался было вспомнить, где мог недавно видеть эту рубашку и ее владельца, однако его грубо прервали — чьи-то пальцы оттянули верхнее веко левого глаза и, подержав пару секунд, отпустили.

— Очнулся? — в голове и впрямь немного прояснилось, и Джейден осторожно кивнул. — Вот и славно. Не соизволишь пояснить, что за дерьмо с тобой происходит, напарничек? Как по мне, здорово напоминает обычную героиновую ломку, но я в жизни не поверю, что такие правильные парни, как ты, имеют что-то общее с “хмурым”. Или имеют?

Блейк — а это был именно он — наклонился вперед, пристально глядя Джейдену в лицо так, как он обычно смотрел на подследственных — словно прикидывая, как долго этот утырок еще протянет. Джейден, в отличие от большинства “этих утырков”, взгляд выдержал — скорее, из чистого упрямства — и огляделся: он был в своем кабинете, лежал прямо на столе, на боку, сжавшись в позе эмбриона. Блейк сидел рядом, слегка покачиваясь на стуле. 

Джейден осторожно сел, свесив ноги со столешницы, но вставать пока благоразумно не торопился. Усилием воли он разжал стиснутые в кулак пальцы и едва не полетел на пол, увидев, как падает из левой руки маленькая пробирка с излучающим едва заметное свечение голубым порошком.

— Так-так, — Блейк оказался проворнее и ловким движением подхватил пробирку. — И что это тут у нас, а?

— Триптокаин, — едва разлепляя губы, произнес Джейден.

Блейк поднял брови.

— Никогда о таком не слышал. Впрочем, это не особо-то и важно — спецы каждый день синтезируют какую-нибудь новенькую дрянь. Гораздо интереснее, как ты умудрился докатиться до того, чтобы на него подсесть.

Джейден отвел взгляд.

— Я стараюсь контролировать себя. Принимаю, только когда совсем хреново.

— То, что ты падаешь мне на руки, как обморочная барышня, видимо, еще не совсем хреново по твоей шкале плохих времен, — насмешливо хмыкнул Блейк. — У вас там в ФБР в курсе вообще про твою маленькую проблему?

— По правилам ты должен доложить об этом... — Джейден сухо сглотнул, — инциденте капитану Перри, а он доложит моему начальству в Бюро.

— Тебе страшно повезло, что я плевать хотел на эти сраные правила, да? — ухмыльнулся Блейк. — Расслабься, напарничек, я не собираюсь тебя сдавать.

Джейден непонимающе нахмурился.

— Почему? Мне казалось, между нами есть некоторые разногласия... — “и ты будешь только счастлив разрушить мою карьеру” осталось невысказанным, но Блейк наверняка понял и так.

Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.

— О да, ты меня страшно бесишь, Джейден. Весь из себя хороший парень, праведник, каких поискать, идеальный, мать твою, коп. Кабинетный хлыщ из тех, кто понятия не имеет о реальной жизни, но лезет учить меня, как вести дела. Знаешь, сколько я вас таких повидал? Вас вечно любит начальство, продвигает по службе и выпускает светить рожей на телек, и каждому из вас глубоко плевать на то, сколько таких, как я, марают руки, только чтобы ваши оставались чистенькими. Но, знаешь, приятно осознавать, что и на солнце есть пятна. Теперь ты мне кое-чем обязан, верно?

Джейден кивнул. Слабость еще не прошла, и мир снова качнулся вокруг него, опасно заваливаясь набок.

— Эй, эй, не вздумай тут откинуться! — Блейк придержал его за плечо. — Морг у нас в соседнем крыле.

— Ничего, надо будет — отнесешь, — вяло огрызнулся Джейден, снова утверждая свое положение в пространстве. — Ты не видел мои очки? Кажется, выпали из кармана…

— На подоконнике. А это я, пожалуй, оставлю себе, — Блейк подкинул в ладони пробирку с триптокаином — последнюю, как с нарастающей паникой вспомнил Джейден — и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Отдай, — он попытался придать своему голосу спокойствие и рассудительность. — Мне это нужно, чтобы продолжать работать.

— Да-а? — издевательски протянул Блейк. — Не знал, что все твои блистательные аналитические построения основаны на банальных приходах.

— Это... — Джейден попытался незаметно втянуть каплю крови обратно в левую ноздрю — безуспешно. По спине в очередной раз прокатилась струйка холодного пота. — Это нивелирует отрицательные эффекты УРС — моих очков — на нервную систему. Частое использование УРС чревато расстройствами психики, галлюци...

— Значит, будешь пользоваться ими пореже, — прервал его Блейк, поднимаясь со стула.

— Но там все данные по делу! Все улики, карта, досье! Картер, черт возьми, это не шутки! На кону жизнь мальчика!

Блейк оперся на стол, выставив руки по обеим сторонам от Джейдена.

— Ты, наверное, здорово удивишься, агент, но полиция Филадельфии годами успешно работала до того момента, как нам явился твой сияющий лик в этих твоих супермодных очочках. Да-да, прямо работала и раскрывала дела, представляешь? И от того, что ты перестанешь путаться у меня под ногами, рассказывая, на что там похож этот твой психологический профиль убийцы, мир не рухнет и расследование не прекратится. Хочешь помочь? Валяй. Возьми комп на складе, бумажную копию дела и вперед — работать ручками, как все простые смертные.

Джейден промолчал. Он просто не знал, как объяснить этому чертовому ретрограду всю пользу передовых технологий, да и был ли хоть один шанс убедить Блейка, что УРС — не его, Джейдена, личный каприз, а действительно важная вещь, способная ускорить работу целого штаба криминалистов — особенно сейчас, когда каждая минута на счету.

Блейк, не дождавшись ответа, удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Вот заодно и посмотрим, чего ты стоишь без своего выпендрежа, инспектор Гаджет. Пойдем, провожу тебя до туалета. Умоешься хоть, а то на вид — в гроб кладут краше.

***

Два часа спустя Норман Джейден — агент ФБР, опытный полевой сотрудник и хладнокровный аналитик — впервые в жизни безыскусно вымещал свое раздражение, пиная стену кабинета. Раньше он считал себя достаточно выдержанным для такого поведения, но дело Мастера Оригами — и главным образом его напарник по этому делу — все поставили с ног на голову.

“Чертов бесконечный дождь, все усиливавшийся час от часа. Чертов древний комп, наверняка помнивший еще дело Зодиака, с чертовым Windows XP — в две тысячи одиннадцатом, серьезно? Что не так с полицейским управлением Филадельфии? — чья чертова стандартная картинка с зеленой лужайкой на рабочем столе навевала суицидальные мысли. Чертов маньяк, слишком умный и осторожный, чтобы оставлять весомые улики. Чертов Картер Блейк и его чертовы отсталые взгляды на работу следователя!”

Отвесив стене особо прочувствованный пинок, Джейден зашипел от боли и, прихрамывая, отошел к столу. Программа воспроизведения видео только-только закончила загружать файл с камер наблюдения возле парка, где в последний раз видели Шона Марса.

— Там парни интересуются, с каких пор ты начал увлекаться баскетболом. — О, а вот и напарничек, легок на помине — и, как всегда, без стука.

Джейден подавил готовую сорваться грубость и безразлично пожал плечами. Блейк мог сколько угодно упражняться в остроумии, если хотел, а у него есть работа, которой он намеревался заняться.

— Ты, главное, башкой в стенку не стучи — проломишь, с твоим-то дубовым лбом, — продолжил Блейк, закрывая за собой дверь. К несчастью для Джейдена, изнутри, а не снаружи. — Хреново?

“Да. Нет. Не твое дело. Умеренно”, — пока Джейден перебирал в уме эти варианты, Блейк успел ответить себе сам:

— Кажешься бледненьким, но, по крайней мере, не пытаешься отъехать прямо здесь и сейчас. Неплохо. Нарыл что-нибудь или был занят приведением себя в чувство?

Он оперся о спинку стула и заглянул в монитор через плечо. Джейден подавил инстинктивное желание ударить локтем назад и произнес так терпеливо, как только мог:

— Меня раздражает, когда у меня за спиной кто-то маячит.

— Потерпишь, — отмахнулся Блейк. — Что это, видео с дорожных камер?

— В районе Камден. Принеси себе отдельный стул.

— Постою пока. Что ты надеешься там найти? У тебя на экране трехполосная магистраль, за час там проезжают тысячи машин.

— В одну сторону — да. Но редко кто в четыре часа в будний день ездит по одной дороге туда и обратно с разницей, скажем... минут тридцать-сорок? Навряд ли похититель стоял бы там долгое время, привлекая внимание.

За спиной замолчали. Судя по звуку, Блейк потер щетину на подбородке.

— А в этом что-то есть... — наконец протянул он. — Если найдешь нечто похожее — скинь мне в почту и приходи. На этой твоей древней жестянке наверняка ведь нет программы распознавания номеров.

Джейден хотел было отвесить ехидный комментарий на тему древней жестянки — о, интересно, благодаря кому же он вынужден был пользоваться этой развалюхой вместо передовых технологий Бюро? — но растерянно замолчал, осознав, что Блейк не только не отверг его идею, но и даже не подумал над ней поглумиться, как это вечно бывало до сих пор. Он нахмурился было, придумывая ответ, но Блейк уже успел смыться, так и оставив за собой последнее слово.

Сволочь.

Джейден подавил очередной приступ взявшегося из ниоткуда раздражения и сжал правую руку в кулак. Пальцы мелко дрожали, как бывало в преддверии приступа. Впрочем, пока с этим можно было справляться, и работа казалась неплохим отвлечением.

— Голубая Шевроле Малибу. Следы шин похожего автомобиля я видел недалеко от места, где нашли Джереми Боулза. Эта, кажется, около восемьдесят третьего года выпуска — видишь значок на передних крыльях? Вот, — он легонько постучал ручкой по экрану. Компьютер Блейка тоже не был последним писком информационных технологий, но хотя бы не пытался зависнуть от каждого неосторожного шевеления мышкой. — Проехала в сторону парка в четыре ноль два и обратно в четыре тридцать семь.

— Как раз в это время, по словам его отца, пропал Шон Марс, — медленно произнес Блейк. — Так что если это не какая-нибудь домохозяйка, выезжавшая на маленький шоппинг, возможно, мы засекли нашего Мастера Оригами.

— Домохозяйки обычно водят минивены, а не ретро-автомобили с вместительностью стиральной машинки, — напряженно отозвался Джейден. — Ты говорил, у тебя есть программа распознавания номеров?

— Не торопись, ковбой. Другие варианты есть?

— Только этот, — Джейден поймал себя на том, что сжимает ручку сильнее, чем нужно. По правде говоря, пластик корпуса едва слышно хрустнул, и Джейден не удивился бы, если бы тот пошел трещинами. Блейк, казалось, нарочно тормозил процесс, задавал какие-то ненужные вопросы, двигался медленно и вот уже целых пять секунд искал на рабочем столе иконку нужной программы.

Джейден закрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы. УРС нашло бы всю информацию по машине за считанные секунды, но оно же могло спровоцировать приступ, который ему нечем было бы купировать, а он должен был оставаться в работоспособном состоянии. Вечером Джейден перегрузит в устройство все найденные за день улики и быстро их просмотрит. Обязательно. Однако они не могли ждать до вечера, действовать нужно было как можно оперативнее.

— Смотри-ка, да она в угоне! — весело хмыкнул Блейк. — Числится у нас в базе с августа две тысячи пятого. Даже какие-то следственные действия по делу были... О, знакомые все лица!

С монитора на них угрюмо смотрел грузный черный парень, всем своим видом показывавший, что если вам нужен самый тупой и злобный громила в округе, то вы пришли по адресу.

— Безумец Джек, старый знакомый, — Блейк выглядел донельзя умиленным, словно семидесятилетняя бабуля, к которой разом приехали все девять ее внуков. — Это же я когда-то в первый раз засадил его за угон.

— Он не очень-то похож на Мастера Оригами, — осторожно заметил Джейден. — Не берусь судить о его интеллекте по внешнему виду, но такой явно привлек бы внимание в детском парке.

— Да Мадонна с тобой, Норман, — махнул рукой Блейк. — Этот орангутанг примерно такой же Мастер Оригами, как я — юная дева. Просто по выходе из тюрьмы он явно начал не только воровать тачки, но и приторговывать ими. И, кажется, в этот раз он серьезно пролетел с выбором покупателя...

***

Гараж Безумца Джека находился довольно далеко от жилых строений, и, приехав на место, Джейден понял, почему: территория вокруг превратилась в свалку старых машин, побитых и проржавевших, слепо глядевших стеклами потухших фар в пустоту.

— Безрадостное местечко…

— Еще бы, — хохотнул Блейк. Сегодня он явно был в хорошем настроении. Может, ему нравилось наконец-то иметь в руках настоящую ниточку по этому гиблому делу — пусть пока эфемерную, готовую оборваться в любой момент, но все-таки уже заведшую их гораздо дальше, чем предыдущие два года расследования. А может, он просто радовался предстоящей возможности выбить из кого-то дерьмо. — Вот что, Норман, сходи-ка ты осмотрись, пока мы с Джеком беседуем.

Джейден удивленно поднял бровь.

— Ну, воздухом подыши, улики поищи... Где-нибудь там, в гараже.

— С чего вдруг, Картер? Опять собираешься выбивать из кого-то признание кулаками?

Блейк закатил глаза.

— Ты в его досье заглядывал? Из него выбьешь, как же... Шесть с четвертью футов чистых мускулов и отсутствие мозгов, чтобы знать, когда и на ком их можно тренировать.

“Это тебе не бедняга Натаниэль, — язвительно подумал про себя Джейден. — С ним так просто не выйдет, да?”

— Просто мы с Джеком старые знакомые, нам найдется, о чем потолковать тет-а-тет. Твое присутствие будет его смущать, и откровенного разговора у нас не выйдет. Он, видишь ли, уже привык общаться с полицией, а вот агент ФБР — слишком непостижимая сущность для его бедной одинокой извилины. Так что, ради пользы делу, Норман, сходи погуляй, а? Как знать, может, найдешь чего…

“У тебя просто какие-то свои мутные дела с этим типом, в которые ты не хочешь меня посвящать”, — Джейден прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух. То, что Блейк был типичным “грязным копом”, стало понятно еще на первом совместном выезде — признаться, он не очень-то это и скрывал, так что “особые отношения” с криминальными элементами вполне вписывались в общую картину. Но вслух уличать лейтенанта полиции в том, что он крышует уголовника, было бы уже слишком, тем более, на таких шатких основаниях.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Прогуляюсь, — со вздохом произнес Джейден.

— Вот и умничка, — снисходительно кивнул ему Блейк. — Я быстро, не успеешь соскучиться.

Сам гараж, приветливо распахнувший огромные двери, представлял из себя обычную бетонную коробку, расчерченную под парковку, с несколькими накрытыми брезентом машинами внутри. Справа у входа притулилась маленькая будочка, по габаритам больше похожая на собачью. Джейден заглянул внутрь, однако не обнаружил там ничего интересного, кроме свалявшегося матраса, грязной посуды и парочки пин-ап плакатов на стене. Быт Безумца Джека, по всей видимости, не отличался разнообразием.

Больше ничего примечательного в гараже не было. Отвратная кислотная вонь, как от протекшего аккумулятора, вездесущая пыль и ржавчина — вот и все улики. Джейден покачался с носка на пятку, еще раз оглядел окружающее пространство и потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака.

“Я только на пару минут, записать обстановку. Для отчета. Блейк тут, если что, он меня подстрахует…”

Мир сквозь очки УРС приобрел густо-серые оттенки. Джейден повел рукой в перчатке, активируя поиск биологических следов, и над полом вспыхнули сразу три ярко-оранжевые метки.

— Так-так, посмотрим, — пробормотал Джейден себе под нос. — УРС-запись. Отпечатки пальцев на инструментах, по сведениям из полицейской базы данных, принадлежат Джексону Невиллю. Следы пыльцы орхидеи в воздухе — им явно больше двенадцати часов. Сорт тот же, что использует и Мастер Оригами — к сожалению, самый распространенный. Отпечатки шин на полу... О, а это интересно. Шевроле Малибу восемьдесят третьего года выпуска. Откуда они ведут?

Следуя за отпечатками шин, внутри УРС подсвеченных ядовито-зеленым, Джейден углубился в недра гаража.

— Пустое место, но, судя по относительно тонкому слою пыли, не так давно тут стояла машина, — еще одно движение перчаткой, и брызги краски на полу подсветились ядовито-голубым. — Да, точно, краске всего несколько дней. И в какую же сторону поехал отсюда наш клиент?

У самого выхода из гаража он активировал сканирование еще раз и сам удивился тому, сколько меток всплыло над полом.

— Стоп-стоп. Но откуда здесь кровь? Столько крови... — Джейден присел у накрытого жестяными листами резервуара, тронув сенсорами перчатки засохший след. — Это не кровь Джека и не кровь ни одной из жертв. Что, черт возьми…

Он приподнял лист жести, заглядывая в кислотную ванну, и едва не отшатнулся. Сквозь мутную пелену зеленоватой жидкости на него пустыми глазницами слепо уставился человеческий череп.

— Вот и славно, Малыш Джеки. У меня к тебе больше вопросов нет. Будь умницей, и мы еще долго не увидимся.

Блейк развернулся, явно собираясь уходить, и наткнулся взглядом на дуло пистолета. Оружие было направлено на Джека, но он едва не попадал на линию выстрела.

— Зато у меня есть парочка вопросов, — тщательно контролируя голос, произнес Джейден. — Например, чья кровь разлита у тебя по всему полу и чей череп плавает в твоей кислотной ванне? Картер, отойди с траектории.

— Ты еще кто нахрен такой? — оскалился Джек. — Какого хера тебе понадобилось от моей ванны?

— А давайте-ка мы все успокоимся, уберем оружие и поговорим? — Блейк и не думал отходить в сторону. — Джеки, это мой напарник, Джейден. Норман, опусти чертову пушку!

— Джексон Невилль, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве! — игнорируя Блейка, продолжил Джейден. — Вы имеете право хранить молчание…

Накатившая волной слабость была последним, чего он ожидал.  
Черт.  
Черт-черт-черт.

— ... все, что вы скажете... — язык заплетался, и, судя по глумливой ухмылке Джека, медленно опускавшего руки, это было слишком очевидно. — ... может быть и будет исполь…

Пистолет отлетел в сторону, отброшенный резким ударом по руке.

— Все, хватит.

Джек сорвался с места и с проворством, неожиданным для его комплекции, рванул в лабиринт сваленных в кучу разбитых машин.

— Уйдет, — прохрипел Джейден. — Картер, уйдет!

Он попытался поднять пистолет, и от резкого наклона зазвенело в ушах. По губам потекло что-то теплое — кровь, догадался Джейден. Видимо, он провел в УРС больше времени, чем ему казалось.

— Пусть валит.

— Что?!

— Я сказал: пусть валит, — с нажимом повторил Блейк. — Сворачиваемся и поехали в участок.

В мозгах Джейдена что-то щелкнуло, и все встало на свои места. От прилива адреналина он почувствовал, что снова может управлять своим телом, и первое, что он сделал, осознав это — как следует вмазал Блейку с правой, с наслаждением ощутив, как хрустит под костяшками его пальцев блейкова переносица. Тот, судя по всему, не ожидал от накрытого приступом напарника такой прыти, так что пропустил первый удар, но моментально отыгрался, сваливая Джейдена на землю могучим хуком левой. Тот не остался в долгу и поставил подсечку, роняя Блейка рядом с собой и тут же пытаясь взять в захват.

Как таковой драки не вышло — при всем своем рвении, Джейден сейчас был аховым бойцом. Некоторое время они катались в пыли, пытаясь достать друг друга, но очень быстро расклад сил стал очевиден. Уже спустя пару минут Джейден обнаружил себя лежащим на спине, придавленным к земле коленом напарника. Блейк держал его за руки, не давая двигаться, и предусмотрительно не наклонялся к нему, чтобы не получить удар головой.

— Какая же ты все-таки тварь... — прошипел Джейден, преодолевая тошноту. — Ты же полицейский! Ты клялся защищать и служить! Кого ты защищаешь? Кому ты служишь? Отпускаешь убийц на свободу, просто потому что они тебе полезны!

— А теперь послушай сюда, агент, — неожиданно спокойно отозвался Блейк. — Ты, конечно, думаешь, что все лучше всех знаешь и понимаешь, но, по правде говоря, ты слишком заигрался в идеального копа. У меня нет каких-то особых причин покрывать Джека, таких “полезных” отморозков, как он, в Филадельфии сотни, если не тысячи. Но и гоняться за ним я не собираюсь, его разборки с бывшими дружками — чья угодно проблема, только не моя. Если мы с тобой будем бегать за каждым убийцей в этом чертовом городе, Шон Марс утонет раньше, чем мы поймаем хотя бы одного. Раз тебе так уж уперлось засадить Джека за решетку — напиши рапорт, как приедем в участок, им займутся. Далеко он не уйдет, с его-то внешностью. А сейчас, будь так любезен, соскреби свою задницу с земли и двигай в машину, пока я добрый и не уехал, бросив тебя здесь. После той истерики, что ты тут закатил, вообще говоря, стоило бы.

Блейк убрал колено с груди Джейдена и, убедившись, что тот притих, отпустил его руки. Джейден сел, осторожно ощупывая ребра. Голова кружилась, пальцы слушались хреново. Кажется, кости были целы — хотя бы это радовало.

— Долго ты там прохлаждаться собрался? — донеслось от машины.

— Иду, — отозвался Джейден. Голос не подвел, хотя в горле, судя по ощущению, образовалась целая пустыня песка и пыли.

— Да, и вот еще что, — непринужденным тоном добавил Блейк, когда Джейден, подобрав пистолет, добрался все-таки до машины и с облегчением рухнул на переднее пассажирское сидение. — Пока ты совершал променад по местным достопримечательностям, Джеки сдал мне покупателя Шевроле: некто Пако, клуб “Голубая Лагуна”. Я его не знаю, но, по словам Джека, личность весьма выдающаяся. Надо будет проверить его по базе, как приедем.

***

В участке их уже ждали.

— Пока вас не было, заходила Грейс Марс — мать пропавшего мальчика, — Эш спрыгнул со стола Блейка, где до этого восседал, листая одну из папок, горкой сваленных рядом с монитором. — Ого, возникли проблемы? — спросил он, оглядывая их лица.

— Так, небольшое недоразумение, — отмахнулся Блейк. — Норман составит рапорт.

Джейден перехватил его красноречивый взгляд и непринужденно кивнул.

— Да, само собой. Так что там с Грейс Марс?

— Утверждала, что ее бывший муж, Итан, может быть Мастером Оригами. Честно говоря, странная какая-то история... Мол, однажды ночью ее супруг вышел прогуляться под проливной дождь, а когда вернулся, нес что-то про воду и тела в ней. Наутро по телевизору объявили о новой жертве Мастера Оригами.

— Звучит как бред, — фыркнул Джейден. — Если мы будем подозревать каждого, кто выходил на улицу в тот день, когда Мастер Оригами совершал убийства, нам придется держать под наблюдением полгорода. К тому же, мы уже знаем, что маньяк топит своих жертв постепенно, в течение нескольких дней.

— Это только твое предположение, — вмешался Блейк.

— Основанное на анализе психологического профиля убийцы, его досье и данных аутопсии жертв предположение!

— Ну да, ну да, все мы знаем, на чем оно там основано, — с кривой ухмылкой заметил Блейк, и Джейден прикусил язык. — У нас не так много зацепок, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Может, Итан Марс и просто безобидный лунатик, но поговорить с ним еще раз не помешает.

— Не ты ли только что рассказывал мне, как важно сконцентрироваться на одной линии расследования и не распыляться на побочные? — съязвил Джейден.

— Так и быть, можешь остаться здесь и писать рапорты, пока я допрашиваю Марса, — парировал Блейк. — Все равно раньше вечера “Голубая Лагуна” не откроется.

— И оставить беднягу Итана наедине с твоими методами допроса? Черта с два, — огрызнулся Джейден, уже понимая, что проиграл.

— Ссоритесь, как давно женатая парочка, — ввернул Эш, небрежно бросая папку поверх остальной кучи. — Эй, я просто заметил!

***

Дом Итана Марса выглядел заброшенным: лужайку давно не подстригали, пыльные окна едва пропускали свет, а цветок в горшке возле крыльца, казалось, засох несколько месяцев назад.

На стук никто не ответил. На звонок тоже.

— Дежа-вю, — пробормотал Джейден, вглядываясь в оконце у двери.

— Посторонись-ка, — распорядился Блейк.

— О, нет, только не опять, — Джейден закатил глаза. — Подожди минутку, — он пошарил под горшком и — бинго! — вытащил запасной ключ. — Не обязательно каждый раз демонстрировать мне свои склонности к вандализму.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это ничуть не более законно, чем просто вышибить дверь? — ухмыльнулся Блейк.

— Зато хозяину хотя бы не придется менять замок, — ответил Джейден, переступая через порог.

Внутри было так же неуютно, как и снаружи. Здесь присутствовали признаки обжитости — несколько рекламных листовок на тумбочке в прихожей, посуда в раковине, брошенный на диван пульт от телевизора, — но в целом жилище выглядело временным пристанищем, а не постоянным домом.

— Типичная холостяцкая берлога, — заметил Блейк. — Не хватает только пивных банок и коробок от пиццы под диваном.

— Подождем его здесь? — спросил Джейден.

— Бессмысленно, — отозвался Блейк, поднимая с пола просунутые под дверь газеты. — Он тут два дня не появлялся, и, готов поспорить, не появится еще долго. Подозрительно, не находишь? Как только его сын пропал, он, вместо того чтобы смирно сидеть на месте и горевать, как подобает приличному родителю, подрывается куда-то, не ставя никого в известность, бросает дом, бывшую жену и все дела и сваливает в закат. Не слишком-то похоже на поведение обычного законопослушного гражданина.

Джейден колебался. С одной стороны, в словах Блейка было рациональное зерно — если Итан Марс не имел отношения к пропаже сына, зачем он съехал из дома? На его месте стоило бы как можно реже отсюда отлучаться, чтобы не пропустить звонок из полиции с новостями по делу, хорошими или плохими. Но с другой... Итан Марс совершенно не походил на человека, способного хладнокровно смотреть, как тонут дети. Да и зачем бы ему самому заявлять в полицию, если он и есть Мастер Оригами? Соврал бы: мол, отправил Шона к матери и не знает, что с ним было дальше. Чтобы отвести подозрения? Но зачем вообще привлекать к себе внимание, похищая собственного сына?

Может, стоило пойти осмотреться попристальнее? Вдруг они что-то упустили? УРС жгло грудь сквозь ткань рубашки, дразнило: “Достань меня, я умею решать любые проблемы!”  
Нет, пожалуй, одного приступа на сегодня ему хватило. Да и какой идиот будет держать похищенных детей прямо у себя дома?

— Поедем, проверим его контакты, — кивнул Джейден напарнику. — У бывшей жены он, надо думать, не появлялся, работал на дому. Кто еще? Психотерапевт?

— А то, — хмыкнул Блейк, помахав перед его носом визиткой. — Нашел на столике в спальне. Вот бы все маньяки были столь любезны…

— Тогда штат полиции пришлось бы сократить как минимум вдвое, — в тон ему ответил Джейден, закрывая за ними дверь.

***

— К сожалению, это врачебная тайна, которую я не имею права разглашать без судебного ордера, — в очередной раз повторил доктор-как-его-там, психотерапевт Итана Марса. Его спокойное, профессионально вызывающее доверие лицо провоцировало у Джейдена зубную боль.

— Врачебная тайна, да? — Блейк подобрался. Его терпение явно близилось к концу, и Джейден предупредительно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Картер, без рукоприкладства.

Блейк раздраженно дернул плечом, стряхивая его руку, и перегнулся через стол, сгребая психотерапевта за грудки.

— Я тебе покажу врачебную тайну, урод!

— Картер, твою мать! — когда ему наконец удалось оттащить Блейка, доктор-как-его-там уже почти не сопротивлялся. — Ради бога, Картер! — прошипел Джейден. — Я не хочу с тобой драться второй раз за день, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, придется.

— О, меня не затруднит еще разок положить тебя на лопатки, — не сбавляя тона, ответил тот. — Просто посмотри, кого ты защищаешь! Мальчик умирает, а ему плевать, он будет до последнего держаться за свои дурацкие бумажки! Конечно, это же не его сын захлебывается где-то в ледяной воде!

— Это не повод ломать ему нос! Быть мудаком в нашей стране до сих пор не преступление, иначе ты, Картер, уже мотал бы пожизненное!

Они замерли, обмениваясь яростными взглядами. В кабинете психотерапевта повисла приличествующая этому месту тишина, нарушаемая только тиканьем часов и шорохом одежды приводящего себя в порядок доктора.

— Итан Марс, — начал он на удивление спокойным голосом, — был глубоко травмирован гибелью своего первого сына, Джейсона. Его преследуют кошмары, в которых он видит утопленников. Он страдает провалами в памяти, подозревает у себя шизофрению. Недавно после сеанса я нашел на полу вот это, — доктор порылся в ящике стола: — Наверное, выпала у мистера Марса из кармана.

Джейден сделал шаг вперед, чтобы получше рассмотреть то, что лежало на ладони у доктора, и почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Это была маленькая, но аккуратно сложенная фигурка оригами в виде собаки.

***

— Итан Марс не подходит под психологический профиль Мастера Оригами, — Джейден повторил эту фразу уже раз в сотый за утро — и вновь без видимого эффекта. — Возможно, он и связан с ним как-то, но точно не является им.

Они спорили уже не первый час — примерно с того момента, как встретились в участке после короткого перерыва на сон — и все это время ходили по одному и тому же кругу.

— Да мне плевать на эти ваши ученые штучки, — фыркнул Блейк. — Иди рассказывай про них высоколобым студентам какого-нибудь Кембриджа. Я оперирую фактами, и факты прямо-таки кричат мне, что он причастен.

— Факты — это одна фигурка оригами, путаные показания убитой горем женщины и отсутствие Итана у себя дома? Да ни один суд не будет рассматривать это как полноценные улики!

— По отдельности, может, и не будет, но все вместе даст присяжным вполне однозначную картину, — Блейк откинулся на стуле и сложил руки за головой. — Норман, чего ты пытаешься добиться? Мы вычислили убийцу, осталось только его поймать, а уж там я выну из него местоположение Шона, даже если мне для этого придется перебрать его мозги по крупицам.

— А что, если он не знает, где Шон? Если он сам ушел искать его? Мы просто потратим время, которого и так в обрез!

— “А что”, “а если”... Почему бы тебе не призаткнуться и не подумать вот о чем: что, если вся твоя психология — голая наука, мало что общего имеющая с реальностью? Или эти твои профили не могут ошибаться?

Джейден открыл было рот для ответа, но задумался и закрыл. В чем-то Блейк был прав — ни одна научная теория не могла быть одинаково применима ко всем ситуациям. Даже простейшие законы физики, со средней школы казавшиеся абсолютными, имели свои граничные условия. Психологическое профилирование же и вовсе не давало стопроцентных результатов — только приблизительные рамки и вероятности. И, разумеется, бывали случаи, когда оно ошибалось.

— Я буду у себя, — буркнул Джейден и, не обращая больше внимания на Блейка, стремительно зашагал в свой кабинет. Ему срочно нужно было подумать — и желательно в тишине.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Кидать реальный теннисный мячик в реальную стенку, чтобы подстегнуть мыслительный процесс, оказалось так же эффективно, как и голографический внутри УРС. Жаль только, счет в игре не высвечивался.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Психологическое профилирование, разумеется, могло ошибаться. Люди — слишком сложноорганизованные существа, чтобы их было так просто просчитать до последней мелочи. Тем более, людей с нестандартным мышлением — а ФБР другими занималось крайне редко. Обычных преступников успешно отлавливала полиция на местах.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Если предположить, что он ошибся, и Итан Марс действительно причастен к преступлениям Мастера Оригами, то либо он — блестящий актер, скрывающий свою истинную сущность под маской горюющего отца, либо душевнобольной, слишком оторванный от реальности, чтобы осознавать последствия своих поступков.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Допустим, первое: хороший актер мог бы обмануть полицейских на допросе, да и его самого мог бы — слишком уж мало времени они беседовали, —но не психотерапевта, с которым он общался постоянно сколько — месяцы, годы? Нет, если этот доктор-как-его-там не полный дилетант, он бы его раскусил.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Остается второй вариант: Итан Марс психически нездоров. Его психотерапевт упоминал глубокую травму, провалы в памяти и подозрения на шизофрению. Почему не выдал направление на госпитализацию? Не счел социально опасным?

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Может, и не счел. Может, именно Итан Марс и не оторван от реальности. Может, его провалы в памяти — классический симптом не шизофрении, а диссоциативного расстройства? Тогда сам Итан и не подозревал, какие демоны населяют тихий омут его подсознания.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Редкий случай, конечно. Но не такой уж и невозможный. Картинка складывалась отлично: сначала Итан гуляет с сыном в парке, потом что-то инициирует переключение, и вот перед нами уже не любящий отец, а некий Итан-2, известный как Мастер Оригами. Шон же видит перед собой отца, его не нужно даже похищать — он сам добровольно пойдет за ним, не подозревая, что его ждет.

Тук-тук. Хлоп.  
Итан-2 запирает ребенка в своем укромном месте, уходит оттуда и возвращает контроль Итану, забывая в кармане фигурку оригами. Итан приходит в себя черт знает где, не помня, что делал последние несколько часов, начинает искать сына, не находит, в отчаянии обращается в полицию — вот почему он ждал так долго после его исчезновения...

Тук-тук. Тук, тук, тук...  
Мячик покатился по полу куда-то под стол. Джейден моментально забыл про него, достраивая в голове картину событий. Этот второй Итан вполне может звать себя как угодно — например, Пако, почему бы и нет? Он может водить другую машину, может вообще не знать, что у первого Итана есть своя... “Шон, мне надо на секунду отлучиться по делам, поиграешь с ребятами пока? — Конечно, пап! — Я быстро”. Вот только вернулся уже не тот Итан, которого Шон знал.

Возможно, этот Пако вообще не был в курсе, что как-то связан с Шоном. Возможно, это просто слепой случай — ирония фатума, — а Шон не придал значения странностям в поведении отца — или списал их на те самые дела.

Но оставалась одна проблема: если он прав, поимка Итана ничего им не даст — он не знает, где Шон; и Блейк может запытать его до смерти и все равно не добиться от него никаких внятных сведений. Ловить нужно было именно Пако, а значит, их главной зацепкой по-прежнему оставался клуб “Голубая лагуна”.

В дверь легонько постучали, и она тут же открылась, пропуская детектива Картера Блейка.

— Ого, да у нас прогресс. Ты уже научился стучать в двери, осталась самая малость — усвоить, что прежде чем заходить, нужно подождать ответа. В идеале, утвердительного.

— Язвить будешь потом, Норман. Собирайся, патрульные засекли машину Марса у заброшенного дома на Марбл-стрит.

— Он на своей машине?

— Что? — Блейк обернулся с порога. — Да, естественно, на своей, иначе как бы патрульные ее опознали?

— Значит, это не тот Итан, — пробормотал Джейден больше себе под нос, чем обращаясь к Блейку.

Однако тот услышал и даже счел нужным переспросить:

— Что ты там мелешь? Какой “не тот”? Сдается мне, вас, умников, нельзя надолго оставлять одних — то вы вмазываетесь какой-то дрянью, то такого себе напридумываете, что нормальным людям за год не разгрести...

Джейден глубоко вдохнул и собрался с мыслями.

— Послушай меня, Картер. Очень внимательно. Это важно...

***

“Голубая лагуна” встретила Джейдена неоновыми огнями, шумной ритмичной музыкой, обилием людей и какой-то азиаткой в коротком черном платье, едва не столкнувшейся с ним у входа. Он растерянно проводил ее взглядом и шагнул в полумрак танцпола.  
Больше всего на свете Джейден не любил чего-то не понимать. Второе место поровну делили между собой большие скопления людей и громкие неприятные звуки. “Голубая лагуна” собрала чертово бинго: сквозь толпу на танцполе едва можно было протиснуться, музыка била по ушам и Джейден категорически не понимал, почему некоторые люди считают это времяпровождение отдыхом.

— Агент ФБР Норман Джейден, — он помахал перед носом у бармена своим удостоверением, сильно сомневаясь, что в полумраке тот что-то разглядел. — Мне нужен Пако. Где его найти?

— Либо в VIP-зоне — это там, — парень махнул рукой куда-то в сторону выхода. — либо наверху, лестница там.

“Наверху”, очевидно, было ближе к барной стойке, поэтому Джейден решил наведаться сначала туда. Снова пробиваясь сквозь толпу, он успел несколько раз пожалеть о том, что не поехал с Блейком на Марбл-стрит. Все-таки идея погони за предполагаемым преступником в заброшенном сгоревшем доме нравилась ему гораздо больше.

Вспомнив о Блейке, Джейден удовлетворенно улыбнулся. О, этот разговор дался ему нелегко... Он просил, ругался, взывал к авторитетам, убеждал — словом, применил весь свой запас красноречия, чтобы Блейк хотя бы согласился его выслушать. А потом еще раз — чтобы согласился поверить. В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что кто бы из них ни поймал Итана — или Пако, — он дождется второго, прежде чем начинать допрос. Это радовало хотя бы иллюзией контроля — при личном присутствии Джейден сможет понять, с которой из двух личностей имеет дело, и действовать, исходя из ситуации.

Охранник на втором этаже клуба подтвердил, что Пако у себя.

— У него посетитель, сэр, — предупредил он.

— Ничего, меня это не смутит, — отмахнулся Джейден и с облегчением нырнул за дверь, отсекшую его от оглушительных звуков с танцпола.

Пройдя насквозь короткий коридор, он постучал в еще одну дверь, давая Пако возможность прикрыться, если вдруг тем самым “посетителем” была одна из клубных девиц. Не дождавшись ответа, Джейден вошел и на несколько секунд замер на пороге, оценивая обстановку.

Апартаменты Пако окружили его тишиной и полумраком. Кричащая безвкусная роскошь, смешение стилей, элементы декора, хаотично надерганные из разных эпох и регионов — больше всего это напоминало цыганскую усадьбу или склад трофеев какого-нибудь варвара-завоевателя.

Сам хозяин не торопился показываться на глаза. Как только зрение чуть привыкло к отсутствию освещения, Джейден пошарил взглядом по комнате и обнаружил силуэт мужчины, сидевшего к нему спиной в крутящемся кресле.

— Пако? — позвал он.

Мужчина не пошевелился.

С нехорошим предчувствием Джейден подошел к креслу и развернул его на себя.  
Да, определенно, Пако не был второй личностью Итана Марса. А еще он был полностью и бесповоротно мертв, о чем свидетельствовала дырка от пули сорок пятого калибра у него между глаз.

Нападавшего Джейден отследить не успел — он двигался слишком стремительно для своих внушительных габаритов — и даже не успел толком понять, что происходит, как оказался ввязанным в драку, только благодаря инстинктам успевая уворачиваться от летящих в него кулаков, лезвия меча, подручных предметов. В какой-то момент его швырнули в огромный аквариум, и литры воды вылились на пол, смывая все возможные следы.

Джейден не помнил, где потерял свой пистолет и в какой момент драка окончательно перешла в рукопашную. Шансов у него было немного — противник явно превосходил его в весовой категории и, в отличие от самого Джейдена, не очень-то заботился о том, чтобы оставить его в живых — но нельзя было не попытаться. Джейден боролся отчаянно, стремясь не столько нанести повреждения, сколько задержать — когда-то же чертов охранник должен сообразить, что в апартаментах его подопечного происходит что-то не то? Но время шло, а никто так и не спешил к ним присоединиться.

Выведенный из строя особо мощным ударом, Джейден повалился на пол, успев в падении зацепиться пальцами за край плаща убийцы и оторвать солидный кусок ткани. На этом, к сожалению, его успехи закончились: незнакомец выскочил за дверь и стремительно унес ноги.

— Кто это был? — рявкнул Джейден на охранника, выбежав следом.

Охранник, судя по всему, и впрямь был тем заторможенным болваном, каким и казался, так что для получения внятного ответа его пришлось немного встряхнуть.

— Джон, его зовут Джон... Друг Пако, иногда заходил к нему. Велено было всегда пропускать.

— Фамилия?

— Не знаю, просто Джон... Он не открывал лица и не представлялся.

Джейден отпустил продолжавшего что-то мямлить охранника и развернулся к танцполу. Искать там кого-то было еще бесполезнее, чем иголку в стоге сена.

— Вызови полицию, — буркнул он охраннику. — Пако убили.

***

— Итак, что мы имеем, — процедил Блейк, побарабанив пальцами по облупленной краске столешницы. Стул под ним жалобно скрипнул и накренился, когда он всем телом подался вперед, наваливаясь на стол. — Итан Марс в бегах. Нам, кстати говоря, вчера не помешала бы твоя помощь там, в метро. Но что это я? Ты же у нас слишком интеллектуал, чтобы банально ловить преступников. Тебе нужно теории подтверждать.

Джейден, выселенный с собственного рабочего места, сидел на краю стола, держа у правого глаза пакет со льдом.

— Поимка Итана Марса нам ничего бы не дала, — буркнул он. — Что бы ты с ним делал? Избивал до тех пор, пока не довел бы до инвалидной коляски?

— А твои клубные приключения, само собой, были невероятно полезны! — ядовито отозвался Блейк. — Пако грохнул какой-то из его уродов-подельничков, никакой связи между ним и Марсом не просматривается, и все твои теории оказались ровно тем, чем я и думал — полной хренью!

— Вторая личность Итана может и не называть себя Итаном, — Джейден решил упрямо гнуть свою линию до конца. — Нужно проверить все связи Мендеса, выяснить, кто такой этот Джон. Он мог работать по приказу альтер-эго Итана — Пако был убит слишком уж вовремя, это не может быть просто совпадением...

— Довольно с меня твоей чуши! — Блейк рубанул ребром ладони по столу. — Мне плевать, сколько там граней богатого внутреннего мира у Марса, я не намерен в них копаться! Я собираюсь поймать убийцу и посадить его за решетку, а не заменять ему психотерапевта.

— Вот в этом и разница между нами, — вполголоса произнес Джейден. — Ты хочешь поймать убийцу, а я хочу спасти мальчика.

Блейк закатил глаза.

— Ты говоришь, как персонаж супергеройского мультика. Это, конечно, славно, но ровно до тех пор, пока не выходит за границы экрана телевизора, а у нас тут реальная жизнь: добро пожаловать, Норман. И в реальной жизни все эти красивые слова, как и твои теории, — полная хрень.

Он поднялся с места, зашагал к выходу, мимоходом нарочно задев Джейдена плечом, и только у самой двери обернулся.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что ты мне кое-чем обязан? Так вот, Норман, я даю тебе последний шанс. Либо ты играешь по моим правилам, либо выходишь из игры совсем. Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь?

Джейден кивнул. Когда дверь за Блейком захлопнулась, он пересел на стул и уронил голову на руки. Этот день еще только начался, но уже бил все рекорды по его шкале плохих времен.

***

Вот уже несколько часов Джейден метался по своему кабинету, как запертый в клетке дикий зверь. Расследование продвигалось медленно, слишком медленно. Блейк уцепился за свою гипотезу о том, что Мастер Оригами — Итан Марс, и не желал слушать ничего другого, а тем временем уровень осадков уже почти достиг пяти дюймов. Еще немного, и у Шона не останется ни единого шанса.

Если бы он только мог собрать все улики воедино, в стройную, гармоничную систему, одним движением руки находя связи между ними, сужая на карте область действия преступника... Если бы только ему было, что показать Блейку — непротиворечивую картину и имя убийцы сверху, как вишенку на куске торта…

Против воли его рука потянулась к внутреннему карману пиджака. УРС пришлось бы сейчас очень кстати... Но что потом? Что, если последствия сеанса накроют его в момент задержания, как тогда, у Джека? Пока у него был при себе триптокаин, он мог в любой момент достать его и снять приступ. Теперь же…

Джейден выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, принимая решение. Очки привычно легли на переносицу, перчатка плотно обтянула правую руку. Осенний лес отгородил его от реальности, оставляя наедине с уликами и досье.

— Разгадка должна быть где-то рядом, у меня под носом... — бормотал Джейден, по привычке проговаривая свои мысли вслух, чтобы УРС могло их записать. — Следы шин, Шевроле Малибу 83, кусок ткани плаща Джона из “Голубой лагуны”, чеки, которые были в этом, по всей видимости, кармане, его же пистолет... Конечно, нигде никаких отпечатков пальцев и потожировых следов — этот Джон явно профессионал.  
Два чека с одной заправки. Один мог бы быть случайностью, но два означали, что наш Джон — Доу, пока еще Доу, но это ненадолго — заправляется там постоянно. Скорее всего, живет неподалеку. В пределах этого квартала... Триста сорок два жителя. Из них сорок пять носят имя Джон. У трех Джонов есть приводы в полицию: Джон Мастерс, восемнадцать лет, мелкая магазинная кража в прошлом году — явно не он; Джон Грин, семьдесят два, грабеж с изнасилованием в шестидесятых — тоже мимо, Джон Кравец, тридцать пять, сексуальные домогательства к клиентке — и этот не подходит.

Значит, он где-то ошибся.

Может, Джон — псевдоним?

Перелопачивать дела почти трех с половиной сотен людей не оставалось времени, нужно было что-то еще…

“Думай, Джейден, думай!”

Пистолет — полуавтоматический Глок сорок пятого калибра — проходил по другому делу и должен был все еще храниться в полицейском архиве как вещественное доказательство. Значит, убийца как-то связан с полицией... Ну да, или ему просто продал эту пушку очередной “грязный коп” — да сколько их в этом чертовом городе? А кстати, сколько?

Повинуясь его запросу, карта запестрела точками, обозначавшими действующих и отставных офицеров полиции. Нет, пожалуй, действующих можно убрать — никто не стал бы так подставляться, оставаясь на службе. Бывшие, замеченные в должностных преступлениях, вероятно, вышедшие в отставку без сохранения пенсии. Все еще много, слишком много... Но выбора нет, придется проверять контакты всех по порядку.

Кап. Кап-кап.  
Джейден вынырнул из очередного полицейского отчета и с удивлением оглянулся вокруг. Лес выцвел, как старая пленочная фотография, посерел и потерял все свое очарование. Небо над ним, раньше сверкавшее голубизной, было затянуто низко висящими тучами.

Кап-кап.  
Первые капли дождя упали на стол перед ним. Джейден досадливо смахнул их рукавом, но алый след остался размазанным по столешнице. Где-то вдалеке раскатисто прогремел гром.

Кап. Кап. Кап.  
Разве дождь может пахнуть, как кровь?  
Джейден рывком снял очки и попытался положить на стол, но непослушная рука отбросила их куда-то в дальний угол.

Кап. Кап.  
Алый дождь продолжал идти и в реальности, несколько капель на столе уже собрались в маленькую лужицу. Глаза застилала алая пелена, колокола в голове отбивали похоронный марш. Когда реальное осязание начало возвращаться к нему, Джейден ощутил, как по лицу стекает что-то теплое. Он знал, что был как никогда близок к смерти от инсульта, но ему не хватило совсем немного времени, буквально чуть-чуть... Он был совсем рядом!

Дверь распахнулась — снова без стука, как машинально отметил про себя Джейден.

— Норман, у нас есть местоположение Марса! Теодор Рузвельт-роад, ты едешь?.. О, ч-черт!

Блейк буквально силой развернул его к себе, вгляделся в окровавленное лицо.

— Чем ты тут занимался? Решил побриться лезвием промышленного шредера?

— Мне нужен триптокаин. Сейчас. Пожалуйста, — Джейден сам себя ненавидел за этот жалкий тон, за то, что ему приходилось унижаться, показывая Блейку свою слабость, но выхода не было.

— А пару плюх покурить тебе не достать? — осведомился Блейк. — Давай, собирай мозги в кучку, умывайся и поехали.

— Картер, я не шучу. Я не смогу без него сейчас…

— Да нет у меня его! — неожиданно вспылил Блейк. — Я что, чокнутый, чтобы разгуливать по отделению с полным карманом неизвестной наркоты? Слушай сюда, агент Сторчавшийся, либо ты за пятнадцать минут приводишь себя в порядок, — мне плевать, как, хоть наизнанку вывернись! — либо отправляешься в ближайшее отделение наркологии, и пусть там с тобой нянчатся специально обученные люди. Ясно?

Дверь кабинета с грохотом закрылась за ним, и Джейден обессиленно сполз по стене на пол, рукавом размазывая по лицу кровь. Пятнадцать минут... Обычно приступ длился не больше десяти, но теперь, после столь резкой отмены триптокаина, он не рискнул бы загадывать — только надеяться, что пятнадцати минут агонии его организму хватит, чтобы адаптироваться.

В бреду он снова дрался с убийцей в апартаментах Пако. Шаг за шагом он проигрывал эту сцену, как в замедленной съемке: вот он входит в дверь, осматривается, сразу идет к стулу, на котором видна неподвижная фигура мужчины — Пако. Нутром Джейден уже тогда почуял, что все плохо, но еще не осознал, насколько. Повернул его, увидел дыру от пули у него во лбу. Боковым зрением зацепил движущуюся тень, но не успел толком обернуться, как массивная фигура убийцы в маске придавила его к столу, придушила, сняла со стены катану и начала гонять его по всему помещению. Вот он улетел спиной в огромный аквариум у стены... Стоп.

Он что-то упускал. В этом поединке была какая-то деталь, зацепка, но Джейден не смог ее отследить... Он отмотал, чтобы посмотреть сцену еще раз. Убийца повалил его на стол, начал душить. Руки в перчатках сжимали его шею, перекрывали кислород. Рукава плаща задрались, открывая белые манжеты рубашки, а под ними — широкие запястья, под такие не сразу подберешь браслет часов... Часы тоже были, золотые, приметные — он уже видел похожие не так давно, где же?

Картинка сменилась. Он шел по отделению полиции, направляясь к столу Шарлин, помощницы капитана Перри. Она должна была показать, где будет его кабинет. “Эти часы дарят всем, кто дослужился до звания лейтенанта. Вы тоже можете поучаствовать, нам не хватает совсем чуть-чуть... — Передайте Ларри мои поздравления”.

Пространство вокруг Джейдена снова прогнулось, рассыпалось на части, перестраиваясь, и вот он уже опять лежал на столе в апартаментах Пако, судорожно вдыхая спертый воздух, пропитанный запахом одеколона, пороха и кожи. От рук убийцы тянуло пóтом, гарью и еще одним едва уловимым ароматом. О да, после этого дела Джейден определенно возненавидит сладковатый запах пыльцы орхидеи. На удивление прилипчивая штука — от нее сложно избавиться, даже побывав под галлонами дождевой воды.

Джейден пришел в сознание и едва успел подтянуть к себе мусорное ведро, прежде чем его туда вывернуло — желчью, брезгливо заметил он. Еще бы, последний раз он ел часов десять назад, с тех пор — только дрянной кофе из полицейского кафетерия.  
В голове немного прояснилось, но Джейден бы не поручился за то, что сможет сейчас встать на ноги.

“УРС, — всплыла в сознании паническая мысль. — Где УРС? Нужно найти их, срочно!”

Очки лежали на полу в паре метрах от него. Осторожно — так плавно, как только мог — Джейден вытянулся на животе и достал до них кончиками пальцев, прополз на шаг вперед, схватил дужку, подтянул устройство к себе...

В лесу немного прояснилось. Листва на деревьях вернула себе часть красок, но по небу все еще плыли тяжелые серые тучи. Нужно было торопиться, иначе его выводы уже некому будет озвучивать.

“Карта” — “область предполагаемого проживания Мастера Оригами” — “запустить поиск офицеров полиции среди жителей”. Да, включить и бывших тоже. Одинокая точка у левого нижнего края квартала заставила Джейдена на пару секунд задержать дыхание. Неужели?..

Скотт Шелби, частный детектив. Уволился из полиции несколько лет назад. В собственности имеется квартира и склад на окраине города, недалеко от набережной. 852, Теодор Рузвельт-роад.

Джейден стащил УРС и растянулся на полу. Он сделал все, что мог. Если он ошибся, Шон Марс погибнет, но если он прав…

— Ты готов, напарничек?

Дверь приоткрылась, едва не заехав ему по ноге.

— Сейчас, только умоюсь.

— Вот же... Послала мне Мадонна единственного на все ФБР джанка, — проворчал Блейк, помогая ему подняться. — Идти можешь? — Джейден кивнул, хотя не чувствовал ни грамма уверенности по этому поводу. — Тогда перебирай ногами, и поживее. В туалет, потом в патрульную машину. Поедем брать Марса.

— Картер, погоди, — Джейден уцепился за край рукава его плаща, скорее даже затем, чтобы удержаться на ногах, чем для привлечения внимания. — Ты сказал, Теодор Рузвельт-роад? 852, склад, правильно?

— Я был уверен, что точного адреса не называл, — прищурился Блейк. — И я понятия не имею, как ты его угадал, Норман, но можешь записать себе это в актив. 852, верно.

— Ты знаешь, кому принадлежит это здание?

— Понятия не имею. Какая разница? Потом разберемся! — Блейк вырвал у него из пальцев свой рукав и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Скотт Шелби, бывший офицер полиции, — эта фраза заставила Блейка замереть на полушаге.

— Глупости. Я знаю Скотти еще со времен его службы здесь. Он, конечно, парень себе на уме, но уж точно не Мастер Оригами!

— Он напал на меня в “Голубой Лагуне”. Он убил Пако, заметая следы. Ему принадлежит склад, где — я ручаюсь! — мы найдем Шона Марса. Сколько еще улик тебе нужно?

Блейк развернулся. На мгновение Джейден подумал, что тот ударит его, начнет угрожать, но он лишь молча смотрел ему в глаза несколько долгих секунд, а затем произнес:

— Сначала спасем мальчишку. Раз уж в кои-то веки мы разными путями пришли к одному и тому же ответу, он должен быть верным. Арестуем всех, кого найдем в здании: Марса, Шелби, хоть самого Теодора Рузвельта. А там разберемся. Идет?

— Идет, — от накатившего облегчения Джейден едва не сполз по стене обратно на пол.

— Тогда бери руки в ноги и живо в машину! — рявкнул Блейк. — Умываться будешь по дороге — дождиком.

***

— А теперь к новостям полиции. Напоминаем, что Шон Марс, ранее объявленный пропавшим, на днях найден живым и передан в Детский Госпиталь Филадельфии. Врачи оценивают состояние мальчика как удовлетворительное, его жизни больше ничего не угрожает. Полиция также сообщила о задержании подозреваемого по делу Мастера Оригами. В интересах следствия его личность пока не раскрывается, однако известно, что Итан Марс — отец последнего пострадавшего, ранее подозревавшийся в убийствах — отпущен домой под подписку о невыезде. Наш телеканал взял интервью у капитана Перри, руководившего расследованием дела…

Джейден щелкнул пультом и откинулся на спинку дивана. Телевизор отеля не ловил спутниковых каналов, а по тем, что были в наличии, показывали или дурацкие телешоу, или новости, в обязательном порядке включавшие в себя сообщение о деле Мастера Оригами. Уж лучше посидеть в тишине.

В дверь постучали. Джейден почти ожидал услышать “обслуживание номера!”, но его не последовало. Стук повторился, на этот раз громче и отчетливее.

Делать было нечего: незваный гость, очевидно, не собирался так просто уходить, не дождавшись ответа.

— Картер?

— Зашел вернуть тебе кое-что, — Блейк порылся в кармане плаща. — Вот.

На его протянутой ладони лежала пробирка с триптокаином. Джейден поднял взгляд, не торопясь забирать наркотик.

— Ты же говорил, что... — начал было он, но осекся.

Сколько дней он уже был чист? Выходило, что почти неделю. Мало, конечно, чтобы делать далеко идущие выводы, но Джейден сумел раскрыть дело Мастера Оригами, ни разу не прибегнув к помощи триптокаина — значит, сможет раскрыть и другие.

— Спасибо. Я... не думаю, что теперь он мне действительно так уж необходим.

— Ну так смой его в унитаз, — хмыкнул Блейк. — Мне он тем более не сдался.

Джейден забрал пробирку, взвесил ее в ладони. Такая маленькая вещь, но как много она для него значила…

— Скоро ты улетаешь? — спросил Блейк, резко меняя тему.

— Не терпится от меня избавиться? — фыркнул Джейден. — Завтра с утра. Бюро считает, что собрать доказательства для суда полиция сможет и без меня.

— Ну хоть что-то, по их мнению, мы способны сделать без твоей помощи, — скривился Блейк. — Хотя, стоит признать... Ты был не так уж плох, напарник.

— Из твоих уст это почти комплимент.

Блейк только отмахнулся.

— Не особо-то обольщайся, я бы все равно предпочел работать с нормальным копом. Но все же... Если еще будешь в наших краях, заходи. Лишние мозги никогда не помешают.

— Зайду, — кивнул Джейден.

— Бывай, Норман, — бросил Блейк и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел по коридору в сторону лестницы.

— Бывай, Картер. Не буду врать, что было приятно работать вместе, но результат меня более чем устроил, — произнес Джейден ему в спину. Блейк не обернулся, и все же Джейден почти воочию увидел его кривую усмешку.

Он еще некоторое время постоял, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину Блейка, и только когда его плащ скрылся на лестнице, наконец закрыл дверь. Джейден подкинул в ладони ампулу триптокаина, проследил за тем, как пересыпается внутри слабо светящийся голубой порошок, снова поймал, затем открыл, высыпал содержимое в слив раковины и, не давая себе времени подумать, включил воду.

Вот и все.

Кажется, по его шкале плохих времен этот день вполне можно было назвать удачным.


End file.
